Syuusuke's surprise birthday!
by KuroKiraHime
Summary: Yuuta's gone missing and Syuusuke is thinking of nothing else. Is it really just coincidence that the regulars, Laura and Josie chose the same moment to have a surprise party that would have normally failed for the resident tensai of Seigaku? I think not!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! ^-^ Okay I know I've been away for ages and if you've read my others story and want to kill me for not updating please don't otherwise...y'know it'll never ever get updated. I am working on it I promise. Anyway this is way way of saying sorry. Me and my friend had this crazy idea a while back along with another one which also included the torture of poor PoT characters so we ended up writing this! I won't take credit cause I didn't write most of this but still; Enjoy...please!

Chapter one

Syuusuke's birthday would be one to never forget... well, two decidedly crazy characters were involved in it.

It was the day before Syuusuke's birthday and puzzling on what to get their sadistic sempai, the Regulars, Josie and Laura decided to hit the shops.

"You know this could ultimately lead to the end of the world right?" Josie and Laura warned with smiles that matched Syuusuke's whenever he had one of his frequent thoughts of what to do for 'fun' for the day. Mischievous glints flashed from the depths of their eyes as they saw the regulars sweat drop and turn as quickly as possible for the nearest shop.

"Nya! Oishi, let's go in there!" The over-excited, red-headed Eiji yelled with enthusiasm, pointing and dragging Oishi into the plushie store. The window was bursting with bedazzled children (and Eiji) among the masses of teddies of all shapes and sizes.

Amongst the screams of the children and the simultaneous head-slapping sounds coming from the rest of the group, the almost silent scratching of a pen could be heard. Inui, the data-master, with his new notebook was writing down the previous events and walking away to the fruit and veg store, leaving everyone with the departing words of "Ii, data".

'_Another one to add to our collection, hehe_'Josie and Laura thought glancing from Inui to his notebook and then to one another.

"Ne, minna-san?" Josie said, capturing the attention of the rest of the Regulars before they drifted away amongst the crowds, "I thought that we ought to split up into groups and keep in contact, that way we won't have to wait for too many strays" she suggested all too thoughtfully. Luckily, no-one noticed that she was acting even the slightest bit strange.

_Earlier that morning_

_"We need to keep everyone in some form of groups so we can see what they are buying..." Laura said drafting notes on some scrap paper that looked like it had been in the hands of the pyromaniac kneeling before her._

_"shum, let's see who's coming..." Josie said putting down the lighter she had been playing with since she discovered the 'pretty flames' (as she said) that had bemused her too easily, resulting in her burning much more than skin to return to the important assignment._

_"Taka-san will be making sushi today, so he won't be able to make it..."_

_"Syuusuke can't come and also there's the little 'incident' of his missing brother..."_

_"Ryoma's already got his present for Syuusuke so..."_

_"...Momo won't miss out on the opportunity to torture his kouhai, Ryoma's coming."Josie and Laura each said alternately already understanding the scheming going on within each other's minds._

"Che, Momo sempai, why am I here?" questioned the first-year prodigy, appearing as though he'd been hauled out of bed just 10 minutes earlier.

"Because, I need help to think of what to get Fuji -sempai for his birthday" shuddered Momo, thinking suddenly of the spine-chilling experience of when he last crossed Syuusuke's path, before slowly merging with the crowd.

"Fshuu, baka..." was all that was heard from Kaido as he departed to search for his beloved sempai amongst the rows of opportunity in the fruit and veg shop.

The only person that was left now was the stoic buchou looking down at us, "Yuudan sezu ni ik..." Tezuka never got to finish his warning to the two hyper girls as an overly hyperactive Eiji suddenly grabbed the Seigaku buchou and forcefully pulled him into the plushie shop yelling the whole time. The final glimpse of Tezuka showed a look of shock, then anger crossing his features. "Kikumaru, 20 laps NOW!"

Of course, Josie and Laura already had their presents for Syuusuke, wrapped and ready for tomorrow, which would prove to be very interesting... however, they were there to pick up a few last things for the party and see who's presents for Syuusuke would suddenly transform during the long night ahead of them.

Passing the electronic store, the two girls noticed Inui asking Kaido his opinion on the new blender he was picking out. Kaido's face turned a bright shade of sickly green knowing what it would be used for. "He looks like the colour we turned Inui's old blender into!" Josie smirked, recollecting the precious memories.

"C'mon Echizen, I'm hungry" whined Momo over the crowds, looking at the time it was just past dinner for Momo so Laura decided to have a little fun. Making her way through the crowds with Josie in tow, she tapped on Momo's shoulder and beckoned him to follow her. Leading him just off to the side where the clothes shop was she looked up at the window, a glint of evil shining in her eyes, "ne, Momo, if you can get Ryoma into that dress there..." she said pointing up at the baby-blue summer dress hanging in the window, "...I will buy you lunch. Anything you want. But he is not to know that we have anything to do this." An enormous grin spread across Momo's face as he dispersed into the crowd to find Ryoma, whilst Laura and Josie hid in the shop behind a few rails of clothing.

A few minutes later Ryoma was trying on the dress that Laura had pointed out (God only knows what Momo did) he slouched out of the changing room, blushing slightly at what he was wearing. After a quick chuckle from Momo he threw the dress at his sempai, who handed it to a waiting Laura and Momo was handed money for his dinner, as promised. Slinking off with a smile of huge success, the dress was swiftly purchased and hidden amongst the scheming girls other bags.

Finally, Josie and Laura went off in search of Tezuka, Eiji and Oishi. After briefly looking in a few shops, they were spotted sitting outside in the sun, each holding a bag, except for Eiji, who was carrying a bear just over half the size of him. Walking up to them, smiling as innocently as possible, the girls asked what they had bought. Eiji pointed to the teddy bear grinning, Oishi held up a book entitled "Caring for your cacti" and Tezuka, a flowing shirt that looked as though it would suit Syuusuke so well.

Lying out in the sun, absorbing the warmth and chatting amongst themselves, the small group waited for the others to arrive. Pretty soon, everyone had turned up however; because they were enjoying the sun so much the conversation just kept flowing, talking about random things(mostly thanks to Eiji) until it was almost sunset and time to go. Everyone said their goodbyes and walked away smiling, thinking of how well the day had gone, surprisingly.

The train clacked and screeched along the line. Hidden away in one of the corners, an evil smirking duo held up a piece of paper that just simply had five names written on it:

- Tezuka

- Oishi

- Ryoma

- Momo

- Kaido

Joie and Laura smiled at each other, eyes full of mischief shining brighter than Inui's glasses after he had made his latest version of Vegetable Juice, talking about the things that might and will happen tomorrow.

Well that's the first chapter... what's the verdict then minna-san? Please review so I know if you want the next chapter or not okies! I'll upload the next chapter because yes it is already done, if I get three reviews asking for it. Thank you muchly for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay,I gave in I was supposed to stick you guys out until I got three reviews but (in the infinate words of Ryoma) che! I felt like posting this chapter now so enjoy but I'll tell you now updates will definately be sporadic!

Chapter two

Cerulean blues eyes opened slowly, glistening in the morning sun. Syuusuke pulled himself out of the warm, comforting sheets to get ready to face the day. He trotted downstairs, smiling gracefully as he accepted presents from his Yumiko-nee-san. Slight worry crossed his features about his 'missing' brother.

Elsewhere, walking along were Josie, Laura, Inui, Oishi and Eiji looking around trying to find Tezuka's house, with each of the Regulars holding a carefully wrapped present. However, Laura was holding many individual presents stacked upon one another whilst Josie pulled a bright red wagon which contained a very large, human sized present.

"Nya, what's in the box Josie-chan?" Eiji asked inquisitively as they walked up the pathway leading to Tezuka's house.

"Syuu-chan's present" she smiled all too brightly before approaching the door with Laura.

_Knock, knock, knock._ Due to the girls being equally as hyper as Eiji and being all too impatient they began banging rapidly on the door over-enthusiastically, knowing that they were purposely being ignored. Eiji began to join in the fun to try to get the buchou to leave his residence; knowing exactly what was going to happen, Josie and Laura both stepped back leaving Eiji to it.

Inside the house Tezuka's head was slowly gaining more and more veins from annoyance at the racket emitting from his front door, so finally, he went to put an end to it.

"Kikumaru, 40 Laps!" He yelled as soon as he opened the door, plain agitation written across his face. As Eiji handed Laura his present to add to her already large pile, he began the laps that seemed to torment him quite frequently.

"Ohayo Kuni-kun" came a familiar yet somewhat annoying voice from Laura. Tezuka twitched.

"O~hay~o~ Mitsu-chan!" the over patronising voice came from Josie, right next to him.

A very familiar large, purple vein popped over Tezuka's brow as he left the house. Like everyone else, he was wearing jeans and a casual top that made him look friendly but still, he seemed too stoic.

Over the next 20 minutes, the small group accumulated the rest of the Regulars except of course Syuusuke and Ryoma, who was their last collection point before getting to Syuusuke's house. Momo and Kaido kept looking at one another and snickering ever so slightly so the other could hear it, just to be irritating. After taking so many aspirin that morning and having ran out, Tezuka glared at the pair, before the deafening arguments could arise.

Walking up to Ryoma's house was quite pleasant. No-one was fighting (for once) and the house seemed at peace. The sakura were floating calmly in the gentle breeze, carrying the sweet melodies of the nearby birds. Everything was tranquil…until several people turned up, early in the morning to turf the unsuspecting prodigy out of his snug sheets.

Knocking on the door and waiting patiently, it wasn't long before Nanjirou appeared; reading. Realizing who was at the door, he quickly hid his reading material behind his back, however it was a failed attempt as everyone saw what it was.

"Ne, we're here to pick up Ryoma for his sempai's birthday", Josie and Laura said in chorus as they passed him to walk straight up to Ryoma's room.

"How do you guys know which one is his room?" Nanjirou questioned; a look of uncertainty on his face.

"We have our resources" Josie said, turning and smiling her Syuusuke sadistic smile as Laura continued walking up the stairs. Meanwhile, Nanjirou noticed the Regulars and decided that entertaining himself for awhile wouldn't be such a bad idea.

Ryoma's room was slightly messy with tennis balls strewn across the floor, a few tennis magazines and some cat toys, however, the girls main objective was the mushy lump on the bed snuggled up to Karupin, who was purring slightly in his sleep.

A single pale foot was poking out from under the covers. As Laura went to open the curtains to shine some light so that obstacles and dangers were clearly visible, Josie went and literally yanked Ryoma from under the covers!

"Ite!" was all that Ryoma could say before he was dragged quite violently out of the room, across the hall and into the shower.

"Take a shower, or I will force you to. And that comes at a price..." Josie announced, holding up a camera, grinning.

"You wouldn't..." whispered Ryoma defensively.

"I would, now get in the shower" Josie warned. That was all it took for Ryoma to make himself look presentable.

Meanwhile, while Josie waited outside the bathroom, Laura hurried by with a certain precious kitty, down the stairs and into the main room, quietly shutting the door behind her. Quickly, so Ryoma didn't notice, Karupin was put into a box (it had breathing holes in it), a bow stuck on top and hidden amongst the mass of presents which now occupied a whole corner and seemed to mysteriously grow whenever no-one was looking.

Josie decided to leave Ryoma to get dressed by himself and wandered off to find the rest of the Regulars before anyone got too preoccupied with what they were doing. Swiftly walking up the path to the temple, where the tennis court was discreetly hidden, was the most obvious place seven tennis-loving teens and a retired old pervert could be.

"We need to go to Syuusuke's house now".

Whilst waiting for some attempt of everyone getting ready to go, Nanjirou closed his eyes and stood on one foot, gracefully hitting the spinning yellow ball back across the court to Tezuka, whom hit it back just as gracefully. A smile played across Nanjirou's lips as everyone was looking stunned that their beloved buchou was losing even given handicaps.

Josie raised her voice a little louder knowing that everyone would be able to hear her.

"You can't play tennis now!" Clasping hold of the top of her nose, trying to calm herself the slightest and gritting her teeth, she forced out the words,

"Nanjirou, pummel them into the ground quickly please, unless you want me let loose with a pair of scissors..."Nanjirou eyes snapped open immediately, knowing what was in danger if he carried on this charade any longer than he was, and began playing seriously.

Ryoma, walking up the garden, found everyone stunned and just caught the end of Tezuka losing horribly to his father, whilst afterwards Nanjirou ran back as fast as he could to protect his precious magazines.

Everyone walked miserably back to the house to get their colourfully and carefully wrapped gifts waiting by the door, Laura still carrying her mass of presents and Josie with her wagon - with a newly added, childish squeak on the wheel.

Can peoples please review this time because I feel a bit insecure because even Dare games got more reviews than this has so far...


End file.
